Migraines
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly slipped into madness. Migraines, hallucinations, and now amnesia. Naruto forgets who Sasuke is, and he finally breaks. But can Sasuke save Naruto before the boy gives up living himself? BEING REVISED
1. Prolog

Naruto clutched his head in pain. Another one, the third one this week! These migraines were killing him. He stumbled into the bathroom and flicked on the lights, instantly regretting it. The lights felt like knives being forced into his skull.

The room was spinning. It was all Naruto could do to reach his medicine cabinet and pull the door open. Inside where things you would expect to find in a medicine cabinet: Band-aids, ace bandages, a few remedies for cough and cold. But there was one more thing, so frequently used that it stood on the first shelf on eye level: The orange medicine bottle. Naruto sighed in relief and unscrewed the cap. He shook out a few pill and quickly dry swallowed them.

The bottle, now empty, dropped to the floor. Naruto made his way back into the hallway, and tried to make his way to his bedroom, so he could lay in the dark for a few hours until the pills kicked in and he could function again. However, in his haste, added to the dizziness, he tripped over his own two feet and fell to the floor. He hit his head, and while any other person would have just gotten up and put an ice pack on it, the fact that Naruto had a migraine made the slight bump feel like an explosion. Naruto screamed.

He quickly pulled his legs up into his chest and backed up against the wall. He barely registered the knocking on his door or the voices from out in the hallway as anything other than pain.

"Naruto, are you in there?" Came the voice of Sakura. "Training was over an hour ago!" She cried, banging on the door. With each thud a new knife was plunged into Naruto's head, and tears were rolling fast down his face.

Kakashi's voice was heard next. "Forget it, Sakura. I'm sure he forgot and went to get some ramen."

"No." Sakura said. "I already checked, the owner says he hasn't been in all day."

Sasuke's grunt was heard. "If he's too stupid to show up for training just leave him be." He muttered.

But Sakura would have none of that. The door was opened as Sakura let herself in. Kakashi and a reluctant Sasuke followed.

Sakura searched the house while Kakashi and Sasuke stayed in the front room. "I don't see him anywhere, where could he have possibly..." Her sentence trailed off, and she gasped in horror. "Oh, my God! Naruto!" She cried.

The two boys came running. Kakashi, for once, put his book away and crouched beside the blond. "Naruto? Can you stand?" He asked. The blond looked at him through bloodshot, unfocused eyes, and said nothing.

Kakashi stood. "Naruto's in trouble. Sasuke, Sakura, you take him and meet me at Konaha hospital. I'm going to forewarn Hokage Tsunade." And with a puff of smoke he was gone.

Sasuke picked up Naruto, bridal style, and Sakura ran to open the front door to let Sasuke by. Naruto moaned when his eyes met the streaming sunlight. Sasuke glanced down at him, the slightest hint of concern in his eyes. "Dobe...Naruto, can you hear me?" Sasuke wasn't used to using the blond's name. However, Naruto did look up at him.

"Sasuke?" He asked, confusion in his eyes. "Where are you taking me?" He honestly didn't seem to know what was going on around him.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Sasuke said bluntly. He tried to keep his eyes on Naruto and the roan in front of him, but failed, so he kept his eyes trained ahead.

Naruto reached up and grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt. "Will they be able to take the pain away?" He whispered, as though afraid some one might overhear. Sasuke forgot to keep his eyes ahead of him and glanced, alarmed, at Naruto. He never knew that his headaches were this bad...

Sasuke and Sakura skidded around a corner and into Konaha hospital. There was a flurry of movement and voices.

"I'll take him up right away."

"Oh, please make sure he's alright!"

But Naruto was too exhausted to continue to try to make them out. The last thing he heard was Sasuke, "I hope so, Naruto." Before he slipped into coconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: Snake

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He looked around (slowly of course, his head was still hurting him) and saw he was lying in a hospital bed.

His throat was dry as a desert. "Help." He tried to whisper, but just ended up coughing violently.

At the sound of coughing, the nurse came rushing in. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Water." He rasped.

The nurse quickly brought him a cup, and he quickly gulped it down. "Thanks." He said, letting the nurse take the now empty cup away. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I need to go get Lady Tsunade." The woman said, departing with a smile. She was back a moment later, trailing a woman with blond hair.

"Are you Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked, glancing at the boys file. Naruto nodded, regretting it when a bolt of pain shot through his head.

The woman sent the nurse away, and stood at the boy's bedside. "It says here that you blacked out. Did you push yourself too hard while training?" she asked.

Naruto thought quickly. He could lie to this doctor and get out of there (he never told anyone this, but he was deathly afraid of hospitals), or he could tell the truth and have to go through a bunch on unnecessary tests involving long needles (Blood tests, Lumbar punctures, ect.)

"Yeah, I think I just pushed myself too hard." Naruto said, forcing a smile.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, that explains it." She said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but suddenly the pager on her hip started to go off. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, heading for the door. "I'll send your team in soon." She said as she left.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Team 7 walked in, Sakura leading the way. "Naruto, are you all right? How are you feeling? Did they-"

"Sakura, calm down! I'm fine." Naruto said, forcing another smile.

The girl sighed. "I know, I'm just worried." She said softly, smiling at the blond.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was looking out the window, looking bored, and Kakashi, who was reading Icha Icha Paradise Volume 23.

Suddenly, the nurse bustled back in and handed Naruto his (now washed) clothes. "Lady Tsunade says that you're being discharged in an hour." She said. Shooing Naruto's team back out the door, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "Get dressed, you'll be out soon."

Naruto sighed in relief as the door closed. He couldn't wait to get out of here. He let the hospital gown drop to the floor and slipped on his black shirt and orange pants. He opted to tie his jacket around his waist.

Heading out the door, Naruto glanced around. Kakashi and Sakura were gone, only Sasuke stood in the empty hallway.

There was only silence as the two leaned up against the wall. "Where's Sakura and Kakashi?" Naruto asked finally.

"Sakura went to get a drink, Sensei left." Sasuke said.

"Well that's nice. His best student just got out of the hospital and he leaves!" Naruto said loudly, annoyed. Back to his rambunctious self again.

Sasuke sighed. "You're not his best student, I am." He said.

"I am so!" Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke. The blond was almost pouting.

"Good students don't lie to doctors and tell them that they passed out from strain, when he knows that he passed out because he's been have bloody hallucinations!" Sasuke nearly yelled, glaring daggers at the blond.

Naruto glared back, but said softly, "That's really not any of your business, is it?"

"No." Sasuke said, looking away. "I guess it isn't."

Naruto had never told anyone else about these horrible illusions. Only Sasuke knew. Neither of them knew what caused these hallucinations, but Sasuke was always there to help Naruto when he had one.

A few minutes later Sakura came back, carrying three drinks with straws. "Here we go, guys! Drink up!" She said cheerily, handing the boys their cups.

"Finally. Let's go." Naruto said, starting to walk down the hall.

Sakura looked concerned. "Shouldn't we wait for Hokage Tsunade?" She asked.

Naruto took as sip of his drink, not looking back. "No." he said bluntly, getting farther away. Sasuke followed.

Sakura started to follow, not wanting to be left behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Walking down the dirt road into the town, Sakura had convinced the two boys to take her shopping. Flitting from window to window, the three ended up at Yamanaka Flowers.

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura called as they entered the store.

"Back here!" Ino called from the corner of the store. Sakura lead the boys back, and they were resisting as much as they could. What boy wants to be caught in a flower shop?

As the two girls chatted, Sasuke and Naruto wandered around bored, sipping on their drinks.

Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "Naruto!" He whispered, making sure the two girls couldn't hear.

"What?" Naruto muttered.

"We're leaving. I can't stand this place." The Raven said, grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him towards the exit.

"B-but! Shouldn't we tell Sakura-Chan first?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gripped his wrist harder. "No!" He said.

As they stood outside of the shop, Sasuke finished off the last of his drink and tossed it in a near-by trash can. "C'mon, let's go." He said, leading Naruto through the crowd.

Maneuvering through the people on the town's main road proved to be difficult, especially when you're trying to keep up with your fast teammate with a half-full drink, and people ramming into you every chance they got. It wasn't long until Naruto was hit hard in the shoulder by a passerby and knocked over, landing hard on his head. His drink spilled all over his shirt.

His head was throbbing. Another migraine, he could feel it. "Sasuke!" He called out, clutching his head. He tried to sit up, but found it impossible. The light was blinding. The loud voices around him seemed to drill right into his brain. He was going to scream. He could feel it.

Then suddenly…all was quiet. Naruto looked around. He couldn't hear anything. Everyone was moving in slow motion. There was a quiet buzzing in his ears, like an annoying fly. It seemed to get louder and louder until it was deafening. Naruto whimpered and held his head in his hands. He knew it was coming.

Then suddenly, all the noise exploded back all at once, louder than ever before. It pierced his ears and filled his head. And he screamed.

The people around him stopped to stare or sneer. Some looked bored. Very few looked concerned.

There was blood all around him, pooled at his feet. It covered the people around him, so much that it seemed impossible. They all sneered at him. They came forward menacingly.

Then suddenly, Naruto felt something on his chest. It was the straw from his drink, changing before his very eyes into a snake, two feet long and an inch thick. It crawled along his torso almost lazily and wrapped itself around his throat. It was wrapping tighter and tighter. He couldn't breath…he couldn't breath!

Then suddenly, Sasuke was there. He hadn't heard him call his name, but he had heard him scream. "Dobe, are you all right?" he asked, his eyes and voice betraying his concern.

Naruto looked up at the Raven, a tear escaping his eye. "Help. Can't breath." Naruto forced out with his remaining breath.

Sasuke actually looked scared. He looked up and shouted, "Someone go get help!" Then he turned his attention back to the blond on the ground in front of him. "Naruto? Are you still awake?" He asked desperately, kneeling down by the blond.

Naruto was coughing and sputtering. "Sasuke…help…" He gasped, staring helplessly up at the Raven.

"Don't worry, help is coming." Sasuke reassured. And Naruto knew it was true, for he heard the sirens in the distance. Sasuke hunched down and helped his friend into a sitting position.

It was then that Sasuke noticed he crowd. "What are you guys doing, just standing around? Move!" He said, glaring at the surrounding people.

They immediately obliged, not wanting to anger the Uchiha Prodigy.

It was when Naruto's vision started getting blurry that help arrived. He was quickly loaded onto a stretcher, and he could hear Sasuke arguing with one of the attendants about coming along. The Raven, of course, won.

They were instantly transported to the hospital, and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. He hated it here. But he had run out of air long ago, and it was only just in time that his throat was cut so they could get an air tube down into his lungs. Once again, the edges of the world around his eyes started to turn black. The black edges filled his vision, and he finally slipping into that forgiving world of black.


	3. Chapter 2: Dream

Naruto was awake, but he refused to open his eyes. He inhaled deeply, wondering why his apartment didn't smell like ramen and smelled more like…

Opening his eyes suddenly, he shot up in the more comfortable bed. He winced in pain.

Just then, Sasuke himself opened up the bedroom door and leaned against the doorframe. "Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said, surprised that it was the truth. "A lot better, actually."

Sasuke nodded, "C'mon, I made dinner."

The blond boy stood slowly and exited the darkened bedroom, surprised that the brighter lights didn't make him wince. He was so used to the pain that came with light

On the table stood two plates with steak, sting beans, and a baked potato. Both boys sat down in silence and started eating. Naruto was surprised at how good it was. He never knew Sasuke could cook. 'Well duh' he thought. 'he lives alone, after all'.

When they were finished, Sasuke stood and put the dishes into the sink, ready to be washed later. There was an awkward silence as the boys sat across from each other at the wooden table, and Naruto, being Naruto, just had to break the silence.

"Um…Sasuke…I just wanted to thank you for…you know…taking care of me." Naruto stuttered.

And much to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke smiled. "No problem, Dobe." He said.

Naruto's heart started beating fast. He was shocked when he felt himself leaning it, Sasuke doing the same. He closed his eyes, waiting. He could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips. He was close…so close…

Naruto shot up in the hospital bed, gagging on the oxygen tube shoved down his throat. He was breathing fast, and a light sweat had broken out on his forehead. "Oh, my God." He muttered past the tube, nearly gagging again. He had had a dream about _kissing Sasuke_! His best friend!

It was then that said Raven opened up the door to his room, nearly giving Naruto a heart attack. "Don't do that!" Naruto muttered. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Sasuke sneered, sounding anything but. The boy sat down next to Naruto's hospital bed. "But seriously, how are you doing?" He asked, leaning forward.

Me? Oh, I've just been experiencing the most painful migraines you can imagine for the past ten years, and I've ended up in this stupid hospital twice in the last hour, and I recently had a dream about kissing my same-sexed best friend.

"Fine, I guess." Naruto answered, shrugging for an added effect.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." Sasuke said, staring at the blonde.

Naruto squirmed. "Yes, I'm fine!" He assured, making sure he sounded a bit annoyed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning back. "All right, Mr. Drama Queen." He said sarcastically.

"Can you get the nurse to take this tube out of my wind pipe? It's really hard to talk." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke nodded, getting up and going to the door. But before he passed the doorframe, he stopped. "Naruto, if you're having hallucinations, you really should tell Lady Tsunade. She can make them, and the migraines, go away."

Naruto shook his head. "No way. I don't want to be in this damned place any more than necessary."

Sasuke's look hardened. "It is necessary you stay here. You're not healthy."

Naruto glared at the Raven. "No." He said firmly.

Sasuke glared back. "Yes." He said just as firmly.

The two were silent as they glared, until Naruto finally looked away. Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Go crazy. See if I care." He almost sounded…sad.

Without looking back, he left.

_A/N: Denied feelings…review._


	4. Chapter 3: Realization

Naruto stared at the doorway where Sasuke has been standing. His brain had refused to process what he had said. He didn't…care?

His eyes widened. Sasuke's didn't care. Didn't care about him, or his sanity, or whether or not he would ever get out of this hellhole. His body collapsed from its semi-sitting position back onto the bed. His head hit the pillow and he squeezed his eyes shut.

He suddenly felt something on his ear. His eyes still closed, he reached up to feel it. Water. Naruto's eyes opened. Tears were silently trailing down his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed.

He stared out the window as tears continued to flow down his face into this pillow. His chest hurt, his throat hurt. He was tired as hell. He had a pounding headache. He felt like he was slowly shutting down.

And Sasuke didn't care.

---

The raven wanted to storm out of the hospital, hands balled into fists, but he remained calm and collected as he exited and found his way home. People called his name and waved, fangirls surrounded him, but he kept his eyes straight ahead and his back tall as he ignored them.

When he finally entered the Uchiha complex and had closed the gate behind him, he finally let his emotions show. He hunched his back and balled his hands into fists as he found his room. He felt like kicking something and did, slamming his foot into his bookcase. He registered the pain, but merely stormed over to his bed and threw himself on it.

He hadn't cried since the night that his family had been massacred, almost six years ago, but he had to fight to hold back tears now.

Naruto was dying. He could feel it in the blonde's chakra. Nearly half of it was blocked, and he could barely move. He was so weak. And he had just told Naruto that he didn't care about him. He wanted to scream, kill somebody, do something to let out all this anger and…sadness.

His eyes opened. When had he closed them? He was sad. About Naruto. What was happening to him? He had never cared about anyone's health. He viewed others as useless in his mission to kill Itachi. He didn't care about anyone.

Then why did his eyes sting and his chest ache when he thought of loosing the blond idiot? He'd never have to spend his money on ramen; never have to listen to him rant about how he was better than everyone else and how much he wanted to be Hokage. Never again would he hear the blond laugh. Never again would he see that smile that always lit up his day. He would never again be able to plot against Kakashi with his mask, never again would he hear him talk about his hopes to find his parents or his dreams to one day open his own ramen shop. He would never see him…ever again.

Sasuke was breathing fast. Fighting back tears was harder than it seemed. He clasped his hands together and bowed his head as he sat on the edge of his bed. What was he going to do? How could he fix this? Would he risk his pride to let Naruto know how much he cared?

The answer was so clear in his mind it shocked him. _Nothing was more important._

---

Tsunade's pager went off, and she stopped her conversation with a nurse to check it. Her eyes widened as she saw the message. She excused herself and nearly ran towards Uzumaki's room.

There were nurses there with a Crash Cart. "What's going on?" She asked, eyes scanning over the machines that read his heart rate and blood pressure.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest." One of the nurses said, handing another nurse the paddles. "Clear!" He said loudly as he pressed the instruments onto Naruto's chest. His back arched up, but fell back. The nurse tried again. And again. And again.

Finally, his heat started up again, but it was dangerously slow. Tsunade sighed with relief. "Keep your eyes on him at all times. Find out was caused this. Fix it." She commanded. The nurses nodded and reported to the diagnostics apartment.

Tsunade sagged against the wall outside of Naruto's room. That was too close. What could have made Naruto's heart stop like that? Something was seriously wrong.

She sighed. If they didn't figure out what was wrong with him in the next twenty-four hours, his chance of dying was great.

_A/N: What is wrong with me? This is my second cliff hanger where I leave someone on the brink of dying! And I know I need to be working on "Hate Him, Love Him", but school's been tough, and my Writer's Block isn't helping…AT ALL._

_REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 4: Forgotten

Naruto was drowning.

No…no, he wasn't drowning, but he was close. He had to push his head above the water, for he was barely able to tread in it. The blond glanced around, only to find endless waters around him.

"Where is this? Where am I?" He gasped, and the scene changed.

Naruto was standing in front of the Kyuubi gates. There was a growl, and he was thrown back into the wall opposite the massive beast. "What do you think you're doing?" He roared, shaking debris down from the ceiling.

Naruto was in a haze. It took him a minute to process what the demon was saying. "I don't know why I'm here." The blond muttered.

"Not that, you idiotic child! What do you think you're doing, dying like a weak, pathetic little…?" He stopped and a growl ripped from his throat.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the stone wall. "Then just heal me." Naruto said, not understanding why there was a problem.

"I can't. Every time I try, your condition worsens. There's nothing I can do." He said, many tails swishing back and forth.

The blond's brain was sluggish, but that shot through his mind crystal clear. "Do you mean to say that I'm dying and you can't save me?"

Funny, how silence can echo longer than any sound.

"Yes." Kyuubi said, and Naruto collapsed.

---

Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd. People shouted in anger but he ignored them; he had only one thing on his mind:

_Naruto_

Konaha Hospital, with the Uchiha Symbol still emblazed across the face of the building, loomed just ahead of him. He burst through the double doors and marched towards the front desk. "I need to see Uzumaki Naruto. Now." He growled.

The woman looked terrified, and after tapping some keys on her computer she said the only words that could have stopped his heart besides the news of Naruto's death itself. "I'm sorry, but he's in the ICU. No visitors allowed in."

The woman cowered under The Uchiha Death Glare. "I. Need. To. See. Him. Now. What. Room. Is. He. In?"

"The ICU is on the third floor, second hallway on the left." She squeaked.

Sasuke thanked her and raced towards the stairs.

---

Tsunade paced outside Naruto's room, quickly getting a headache. She had tried every jutsu, every technique she could think of to get Uzumaki's chakra flowing, but more and more points shut down every hour. He'd be dead before the moon rose.

She stopped short when she saw a teenage boy with black hair storming down the hall, determination in his eyes.

"Sir, this is the ICU, there are no visitors allowed…" She started to say, but he ignored and entered Naruto's room.

"Hey!" She cried, spinning around to try and stop him.

Again he said nothing and ignored him. He nearly stopped when saw Naruto lying, pale and cold on the hospital bed, but pulled off his oxygen mask and leaned down.

She was about to call security when the boy gently placed his lips on Uzumaki's. That's when she saw the Uchiha Symbol on his back, and she knew just who he was. Uchiha Sasuke. The Prodigy.

What happened next is a moment Tsunade will never forget. Naruto's eyes opened, and he reached up and wrapped his arms around Uchiha's neck, pulling him closer.

She tiptoed out and closed the door quietly behind her.

---

Naruto's POV

The next thing I remember is that someone was kissing me. At first I had honestly though it was an angel, with the bright hospital lights shining around his head like a halo. But my eyesight adjusted and I saw it was Sasuke.

It's hard to smile while you're kissing, so we broke apart and just hugged.

"Don't you _ever, ever _scare me like that again." he whispered, and my eyes widened. He was acting so…soft. Gentle.

I shook my head. "Never." I tried to sit up, only to fall back and groan.

---

Normal POV

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, eyes roaming over Naruto's frame. The blond blushed (for Sasuke's eyes and lingered long on Naruto's exposed chest and stomach) and said, "My back is killing me."

Sasuke called the doctor back in, and she introduced herself as Tsunade. "Naruto's complaining that his back is hurting him." Sasuke said.

Naruto groaned again and closed his eyes. Sasuke went around to the other side of the bed and grabbed his eyes. Tsunade pushed Naruto up (the blond yelped) and both her and Sasuke's eyes widened when they saw the black and purple splotches running up and down Naruto's spine.

"Everything okay back there?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke took out his cell phone and snapped a pic to show the blond. "Ouch! How did that happen?" He asked in surprise.

Sasuke deleted the picture and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "You tell me." He said.

Naruto shrugged (and winced). "Maybe it was that last mission I went on. I remember some guy slamming me in the back pretty hard, but I don't think…" He trailed off.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked squeezing his hand.

"Don't touch me! I don't know you!" Naruto cried, pulling his hand away in disgust. "I'm not gay, last time I checked."

He tried to stand up, but fell back. "What the hell?" He asked, reaching for his back. Sasuke tried to help him, but Naruto pushed him away. "Didn't you hear me! Don't touch me, you freak!" Naruto cried. "Somebody get this creep away from me!"

Sasuke was baffled and stepped back. Tsunade stepped forward. "I'm Doctor Tsunade, sir, you're in the hospital."

Naruto looked stunned. "Why?" He asked. "And who's he?" He gestured towards Sasuke, who could feel his heart breaking.

"You've been suffering from migrains, hallucinations, and now…" Tsunade took out a small light and shined it in Naruto's eyes. His pupils dialated. He was conscious. "Amnesia."

Naruto climbed back on the bed. "I don't have Amnesia!" He cried.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, that boy there is your boyfriend." She said, and a look of utter disgust crossed Naruto's face.

"There is no way in Hell I'm gay. That's repulsing. Gays aren't human." He said angrily, laying back down.

Sasuke rushed out the door, not looking back. Tsunade told Naruto to stay where he was and walked outside.

The Uchiha was crouching outside the door, head in his hands. He jumped up as Tsunade closed the door behind her. "Doctor Tsunade, you'll be able to fix this, right? He can't just…" He swallowed. "Forget me."

Tsunade put her hand on Sasuke's back and crouched down so that they were eye level. "Sasuke, I'm going to be very honest with you, okay?" The boy nodded. "Naruto is dying. His chakra has nearly stopped flowing altogether, and this amnesia means that his brain is slowly shutting down. I'm sorry. He'll probably be dead by the end of the day."


	6. Chapter 5: Hope

Sasuke shook his head. "No…n…no!" He rushed back into the hospital room where Naruto was sitting. The young prodigy flung his arms around Naruto and kissed him, hard.

The blond struggled for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss. They broke apart, and Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "You remember me, don't you, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, and Sasuke's heart swelled. "Of course, Sasuke!" He cocked his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I remember you?" He asked with a laugh.

Tsunade entered. A quick glance at us, Sasuke's arms around Naruto's shoulders, she knew what had happened. "Naruto, a few minutes ago you claimed that you didn't know Sasuke and that gays weren't human." She said bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What!? That's not true!" He shot Sasuke a panicked glance. "Why would I say that?"

The doctor sighed. "Naruto, you're suffering from amnesia. You're brain is shutting down."

"I'm dying." Naruto whispered, his conversation with the Kyuubi rushing back to him. He slipped off the bed, onto his feet, and buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. The raven rubbed his hands over his back, gently shushing his sobs.

Tsunade lowered her head. "I'm sorry Naruto. You should finish you're to do list soon. You won't see tomorrow." A shudder repressed her tears. She left.

Sasuke and Naruto sank to the floor, both holding each other close.

"Sasuke." Naruto said hoarsely. The raven looked at him. Tears ran down the blond's face, but he couldn't have been more beautiful. "I don't want to forget you." He whispered, hugging Sasuke tighter. He sobbed.

The raven lowered his head to Naruto's shoulder. "I know." Sasuke said. "I don't want to be without you…"

Naruto's head snapped up. "Sasuke, don't you dare think about suicide. I want you to go on living…" He swallowed thickly, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke's. "Without me." He finished.

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't, Naruto. I…" He squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to keep his tears from escaping.

"Before I forget again, I want you to know." Naruto tucked his hand under Sasuke's chin. The raven's onyx eyes opened to meet sky blue ones. "I love you. Don't let the amnesia or anyone else make you think for a second otherwise." He whispered. "Okay?"

Sasuke nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Naruto met him halfway. It was a sloppy, passionate kiss. Both boys poured every ounce of their sadness and desperation into the kiss.

Naruto broke away and smiled tiredly. Then his eyes changed. They became cold and hard. "You again!" He cried, pushing Sasuke away. The boy fell back, lips still tingling from the kiss. "Get away from me, you faggot! I don't know you!" Naruto clapped his hands over his ears and sobbed. "You're not here! Go away!"

Sasuke stood slowly. Naruto was whimpering to himself. "O-of course, Uzumaki-san. Forgive me." He said shakily. He headed for the door. This time, he looked back. Naruto was sitting cross-legged on the hospital bed, eyes shut tight.

The raven turned his back and walked into the deserted hallway, letting the door shut behind him. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the cold tile floor. He tilted his head back and thought, 'It's over. He doesn't remember me.'

'Those bruises on his back…he said someone hit him really hard on his last mission. What could have… ?' Sasuke's eyes widened, and he jumped up. He nearly flung open the door to Naruto's room.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side, staring at Sasuke.

The raven thought fast. "I'm Tsunade's apprentice, a doctor in training. Could you turn your back to me and lean forward?" Naruto, who was still sitting on the bed, did as he was told.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath and ran his hands down Naruto's back. He could sense the chakra flowing under Naruto's skin. There was barely left in his body. The bruises ran up and down Naruto's spine.

"Uzumaki-san, on your last mission, who were you fighting?" Sasuke asked, silently praying he remembered.

Naruto had to think. "For some reason, I can't remember his name, thought I'm pretty sure I know it. He had big round glasses, and silvery- white hair." He said. "He had on a purple headband, with a little note on it."

Kabuto! Sasuke's breath hitched. He looked closer at Naruto's back, looking…there! Why hadn't Sasuke seen it before? It was obvious!

"Uzumaki-san, I know what's wrong, but you'll have to go into surgery immediately if you want to live."

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke exited the room. Once the door was closed, he tore down the hallway. He had to find Tsunade-Sama!

He finally found her in the front lobby, about to leave. "Tsunade- Sama! Tsunade-Sama!" Sasuke called, catching up to her.

"I know what's wrong with Naruto. And I think I can save him." He said, eyes grave.


	7. Chapter 6: Defiance

Tsunade and Sasuke rushed towards Naruto's room, but it was too late. Nurses crowded outside the door, trying to help. Sasuke pushed his way in, ignoring the protesting from all the people around him.

He finally saw Naruto. He was writhing on the bed, eyes glazed over. Sasuke knew what was happening. It was no seizure, it was a hallucination.

"Everyone shut up!" Sasuke shouted, and all the chattering in the room died. Sasuke approached Naruto's bed and took Naruto's hand. He tried to pull away, but Sasuke held fast. "Tell me what you see, Naruto." He breathed.

Naruto shut his eyes tight. "No…let go…don't…" He shouted. It echoed off the walls. Everyone remained silent.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke whispered fiercely, trying to hold Naruto down. "Now tell me what you see!"

Naruto opened his eyes, but they were far away. "I see blood." He whispered. "So much blood…it's everywhere. Make the blood go away…" He whimpered.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand. "There's no blood, Naruto. It's all in your head." Naruto shook his head. "There's more…" He whispered. Sasuke leaned closer.

"There's flashes of you…and Sakura and Kakashi…leaving me…everyone hates me…they think I'm a monster." He looked directly at Sasuke, his eyes back in reality. "Tell me you won't leave me…tell me you'll stay. Forever."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tighter. "Forever, Naruto." He promised. The blond looked at the ceiling. "I love you." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "I know." and Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head. The nurses jumped back into action, pushing Sasuke out of the room.

Tsunade was there in the hallway, and she looked up as Sasuke left. "What happened?" She asked sharply.

"He's in a coma." One of the nurses said, ignoring Sasuke. As Tsunade and the woman talked, Sasuke paced. He knew what was wrong with Naruto. And he knew how to fix it. But he can't agree to surgery if he's in a coma. Someone of legal consent would have to sign it. But Naruto's parents were dead. Who was the closest adult to Naruto?

"Iruka!" Sasuke gasped. He pushed the nurse out of his way. He needed Tsunade's attention, now.

"I know what's wrong with him, and I know exactly how he can be cured. But we need an adult to agree, so I was thinking that since Iruka is Naruto's mentor, that he could sight the waver."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, kid. That's shaky ground. I'd have to ask the higher ups, and…"

"We don't have time for any of that!" Sasuke shouted, hands balled into fists. "Don't you get it?! Naruto's going to die at any moment, and I can save his life! All I need is the go-ahead! And you won't let me get it?"

The doctor stared at Sasuke for the longest time, then looked away. "I'm sorry, kid. But it's hopeless. He can't be saved."

Sasuke screamed and punched the wall, leaving a dent. He stormed down the hallway to the stairs, tears streaming down his face. He had been so close! If he had only done it when he had first figured it out! Forget about Tsunade! Forget about the nurses and the higher-ups! Forget this whole fucking town! He could save Naruto, it was in his capability! But he couldn't because someone said 'no'?

No. It wasn't going down like that. Sasuke didn't care what _anyone _said. He would take Naruto away from the crummy hospital. He would take him back to the Uchiha Complex and fix Naruto himself.

And he would do it tonight.


	8. Chapter 7: Healing

Breaking into a hospital wasn't that hard, really. Just use an invisibility jutsu and slip in through a window. I guess they never thought someone would break in, so they lacked the proper set seals to detect someone. All Sasuke had to do was find Naruto's room from the outside and climb in, sling Naruto over his back, and jump out. He was only on the second story.

The whole town was dark and quiet. As is should be, since it was around 2 in the morning. Sasuke silently made his way back to the Uchiha Complex, slipping past the gates to his room. He gently placed Naruto on his bed and took a deep breath. The blond was in a coma, and he had no way to monitor his heart rate or blood pressure, but he could sense the almost non-existent chakra flow.

Sasuke flipped Naruto over so that he was lying on his stomach. The faint outline of Kabuto's hand could just barely be seen on Naruto's upper back. That was where, when Kabuto hit Naruto, he transferred some of his Chakra into him.

Most people don't know, but the body can tell what is and isn't its own Chakra, just like it can tell what is and isn't its own skin. And the body can either accept or reject this Chakra. Naruto's body (or, more like the Kyuubi) had rejected the new Chakra and had closed down points in order to stop it from traveling through Naruto's body. But it had been too late. It had already killed his liver and kidney, his heart, and now his mind.

Sasuke didn't know anything about Medical procedures, that was more Sakura's thing, but she couldn't be called now. So Sasuke drew another shaky breath before placing his hands on Naruto's back, side by side.

He closed his eyes and probed Naruto's body with his own Chakra. The blond's own blue chakra didn't resist, weak as it was, but in an instant fiery red Chakra met his own. Sasuke retreated a little, to show that he meant no harm, and the Kyuubi stopped.

"Who are you?" The thought drifted through Sasuke's head, and he nearly yelled. Having someone's thoughts in your own head was too strange.

Sasuke concentrated. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm trying to heal Naruto. The doctors at the hospital wouldn't do it, so I brought him to my house and…"

"Stop." The thought swam through his head like a tiny fish through a vast pond. "Continue."

Sasuke nodded and felt the red Chakra recede. He searched around Naruto's heart and Liver before moving up to the blond's brain. It wasn't easy to access, but he managed to get into the blond's head. Images bombarded him, flashing through his head. There they were as kids, being assigned teams, their first mission...and a dream.

The raven watched, facinated as Naruto's dream became his own vision. Dream Naruto woke up in the bed he was lying on now, and Dream Sasuke greated him and let him to the kitchen for dinner. His heart sputtered as he watched them so close to a kiss--the dream ended abruptly and he remembered why he was here.

It didn't take long to find Kabuto's chakra. It was floating all around, traveling from pressure point to pressure point to try and shut the blond down. Now how to get the alien Chakra out of the blond? He would have to replace Kabuto's Chakra with his own, but then the Chakra would be inside _him._ His forehead creased. Would he sacrifice his own health to save Naruto? It wouldn't be as bad for him--Naruto still had the migrains and halucinations, but Sasuke didn't. But how long would Sasuke last before the Chakra started to attack him? Would he be cured in time?

Sasuke's mouth became a determined slash. He would think about that later. Naruto had minutes left. He pushed his Chakra forward and took in Kabuto's. Sasuke's Chakra replaced Kabuto's, and Sasuke opened his eyes. He didn't feel any different. But he knew he wouldn't. The Chakra would slowly attack his organs, shutting down his body. But he could get to the hospital in time.

Naruto didn't open his eyes for hours, and Sasuke paced back and forth across the room, a tense ball of nerves. 'The Kyuubi needs time to heal him.' Sasuke told himself. 'It'll take time...he'll be fine...'

The sun was just peaking through the closed blinds on Sasuke's window when Naruto groaned. Sasuke rushed to his side and took his hand. "S...S'uke?" Naruto whispered. He reached up with is free hand to cover his mouth as he coughed, the sound dry and harsh. "Water...S'uke..." He whispered hoarsly.

Sasuke nodded and stood. He was afraid to leave the blond, sure that he would be gone when he returned, but another rough cough spurred Sasuke to the bathroom to fill a glass with clear water from the tap. He walked back into the bedroom and found Naruto propped up on elbows. Sasuke gently pushed him into a sitting position and wordlessly handed him the water. Naruto whispered his thanks and guzzled it down.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked softly as he took the cup back. He set it on the bedside table and waited for Naruto to answer. "I'm not sure." He finally said, closing his eyes. "There's no more pain, which I suppose is a good thing. My back doesn't hurt and...the light doesn't hurt." His look clearly showed his confusion. "Usually light hurts my head..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What does the Kyuubi say?" He asked urgently. Naruto shot him a confused look, but closed his eyes and concentrated. "She says...that your Chakra...healed me." His eyebrows rose and he opened his bright blue eyes to stare at Sasuke. "What did you do?" He asked softly.

The raven took Naruto's hand again and squeezed it. He told Naruto of all that had happened since he had gone back to the hospital. He told Naruto that he was sorry for saying that he didn't care, because he didn't mean that at all. He told Naruto that he had been close to tears, how he had known what was wrong, but Tsunade wouldn't let him, so he kidnapped Naruto from the hospital and healed him.

Naruto was silent through the speech, and stayed silent after Sasuke finished. The sun had risen farther now, and birds were starting to chirp happily outside. It was a new day. Finally, Naruto spoke. "There aren't words to express how thankful I am." He said quietly. "You saved my life." He smiled and Sasuke yelled as he was pulled up on the bed by the blond. Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, burrying his head in Sasuke's shoulder. "I love you. So much." He whispered, and Sasuke felt his shirt become wet with the blond's tears. But they were tears of happiness, and Sasuke felt similar tears pricking at his eyes. He smiled and hugged Naruto, letting a single tear fall down his face.

"I know." He whisperd in Naruto's ear. "I love you, too."

Kabuto's Chakra ran wild through his body at this moment, running through his blood stream to his internal organs. But he could lay here for just a few more minutes...just a few more minutes...


	9. Chapter 8: Captured

OMG! Haven't updated in over a month! Spare me please, I wrote you this!

Someone was banging on the door. "Uchiha Sasuke, this is the ANBU! Open this door before we break it down!" Someone yelled from outside the house. Sasuke's eyes flew open and he rolled out of bed and landed on his hands and feet like a cat. A split second later, he was standing tall, Kunai in hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was not so quick to get out of bed. "What's going on?" There was the sound of wood crunching, and ANBU flooded into the room.

Sasuke growled, and attacked. "Run, Naruto!" He yelled, defending himself. But it was too late. In seconds, Naruto and Sasuke were frozen in place, no doubt some new secret Jutsu.

The Uchiha's Sharingan spun in his blood-red eyes.

As the two boys stood tall, frozen, the ANBU quickly searched the room for anyone else or for any secret traps or weapons. When they found none, they searched the boys and removed their weapons and scrolls.

Through his forcefully clenched jaw, Sasuke growled. "What do you think you're doing, breaking into my house! There are at least 6 different jutsus guarding the grounds, how did you get in?"

One of them, wearing a tiger mask, laughed. "You may be an Uchiha, but jutsus wear off as time goes by. And seeing as there's no one to reset them…" He laughed again, and Sasuke growled.

Naruto struggled silently. 'Kyuubi, a little help?' He thought desperately. He heard was a growl from inside his head. 'It'll take a while to get out of these restraints, kit.'

Someone walked into the room. A monkey mask. "It's all clear. We need to take them to the holding area." All of them, about ten, nodded in agreement and the two boys were roughly picked up, and, in a puff of smoke, Sasuke's room disappeared and was replaced with gray walls and steel bars. It was jail, only worse.

Sasuke and Naruto were thrown in, and the door of bars was slammed behind them. The second it locked, the restraining Jutsu was released.

Naruto quickly crawled to Sasuke's side and the raven, unconsciously, put his arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll get out of here." He promised, his hand running up and down the blond's arm. Naruto nodded in agreement, head on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes and focused. He had to know something that would get them out of this. Maybe if he used Chindori to break the bars…but there were so many ANBU guarding he place, he and Naruto would never get out alive.

'Never get out alive.' The phrase ran through Sasuke's head, and for the first time in his life, the raven suddenly felt so tired…like the whole world was crushing down on him, and he couldn't breath.

He couldn't breath…_he couldn't breath!_

The raven gasped and clutched his throat, but no air entered his lungs. His windpipe had closed, and he suddenly felt lightheaded.

At the gasp, Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke. "No!" The blond cried, holding Sasuke's face in his hands. "No, Sasuke, breath!" Tears streamed down Naruto's face, but there was nothing he could do.


	10. Chapter 9: Betrayal

Naruto paced up and down the hallway, surrounded by peeling grey walls. After Sasuke had stopped breathing, Naruto had screamed for someone to come, and Sasuke was quickly moved to a room with some medical systems. The last thing Naruto had seen was Sasuke's throat being cut so they could get an air tube into his lungs. Then the doors had been slammed in Naruto's face and he had nothing to do but pace and wait. He knew Tsunade was here and helping, so he knew he was at least in good hands.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the blond, the door opened and Tsunade stepped out. It was obvious that she had been working for too long, and was lacking sleep. But at that moment, Naruto didn't care.

"Naruto," The boy held his breath. "Sasuke's going to be okay." Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he wanted to hug the boy of his dreams so badly at that moment. "He went into cardiac arrest soon after he stopped breathing. It seems he's following the same pattern of symptoms." She paused. "After this, comes amnesia" She finished softly.

Naruto went back to pacing. "We have to find a way to get Kabuto's chakra out of him once and for all." The blond turned to Tsunade. "Is there any way to do that?"

The doctor sighed in weariness and shook her head. "The only way I can come up with is if Kabuto himself were to take it back. But he's with Orochimaru, and God knows where he is right now."

Naruto racked his brain. There had to be some other way. What is they just used a container to store it...like a bottle? Just pull it out and store it? Naruto's eyes widened. Could it really be that simple?

The two discussed it, and Tsunade was skeptical, but she didn't see any reason they couldn't try it. Naruto nodded and passed her to get to Sasuke's room.

They were still in the holding area/prison, but some equipment had been brought over from the hospital. The only reason that they were there now was because Sasuke couldn't be moved. Tsunade would have released them long ago otherwise.

Sasuke was lying on the bed. His skin was even more pale than usual, and he looked frail and sickly. Naruto had only lasted so long because Kyuubi had been able to hold off the alien Chakra for a while, but Sasuke had no such advantage. He was dying twice as quickly as Naruto had.

Tsunade entered behind him and turned on the bright florescent lights. Naruto recoiled, expecting to feel the on-comings of a migraine, but he was surprised when he felt nothing. That was strange. It was the second time today too. He should have had a pounding migraine by now.

All thoughts were pushed out of Naruto's head as Sasuke groaned on the bed. He stirred, bright lights making him squint. The blond rushed to his bedside, grabbing his hands to show that he was there. Sasuke groaned again, and directed his attention towards Naruto. Sasuke's hand slowly wrapped around the blond's, and they both smiled weakly.

"I'm here, Sasuke." Naruto promised. His voice cracked, but he ignored it. Sasuke squeezed his hand, because he was too weak to talk. "I'm gonna try to get Kabuto's chakra out of you, okay? I need you to sit up."

With Naruto's help, Sasuke was able to get into a sitting position. Wordlessly, Tsunade handed him a small bottle, made of glass. It was about the size of Naruto's fist, and it had a cork to seal it. Naruto used his teeth to pull the cork out. Tsunade held Sasuke in his sitting position while Naruto closed his eyes and focused. He had never done this before, and one wrong move and Naruto could destroy Sasuke's chakra system and kill him. His hands started to shake, but the blond clenched his hands into a fist and refused to be scared. He was going to save Sasuke, and he knew it.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's back and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed his Chakra in. He found a torrent of confusion as Sasuke's body tried to distinguish which Chakra was his and which wasn't. Meanwhile, his body was fighting the alien Chakra, and Sasuke's own was getting hurt in the crossfire. Soon he would have so Chakra or Chakra Points left.

Naruto traveled from the crown of Sasuke's head down to his toes, gathering all of Kabuto's Chakra with his own. Finally, when Naruto knew Sasuke was clean, he retreated. Sasuke moaned and arched his back, shuddering. Naruto broke connection, and Sasuke exhaled.

The Chakra was difficult to control, but Naruto forced it into the small container, and shoved the cork into the top of the bottle. Tsunade laid Sasuke back down, and they all three sighed with relief. Tsunade took the bottle and headed back to headquarters with it. It could used to track down Kabuto, and in turn, Orochimaru.

Naruto held Sasuke's hand and sat by his side, for hours. The clock on the wall ticked by endlessly. The tube that had been in Sasuke's throat had been removed, and Sasuke was breathing on his own.

The clock ticked...endlessly...endlessly...endlessly...

Naruto was startled awake by a groan. Sasuke's eyes opened, and he groaned again. Naruto jumped up and helped him into a sitting position. Sasuke rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Damn, I feel sore." He looked at Naruto, who smiled.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you're alright." He breathed, hardly able to refrain from hugging the life out of the boy in front of him.

However, Sasuke's brow creased. "That's Uchiha-San, to you. I don't know you."

The two stared at each other. Sasuke's expression showed annoyance, and Naruto's utter disbelief.

There was laugh, cruel and mocking. Both boys turned to find Kabuto standing in the doorway. Naruto jumped and quickly blocked Sasuke, but the brunet pushed him out of the way and hopped off the small bed. He quickly made his way across the room and stood next to Kabuto, like an obedient dog.

"Good job, Sasuke." Kabuto murmured, stroking Sasuke's hair. Bile rose in Naruto's throat when he Sasuke smile at Kabuto like he was...like he was _Naruto!_

The silver-haired man turned his attention to the blond, who was still frozen in shock. "I'm sorry to say that Sasuke is no longer yours, Naruto-kun." He sneered. "He's mine...and my master's." He once again glanced down at Sasuke, his hand still stroking Sasuke's hair. "When my Chakra was in Sasuke, as this was planned all along, I planted...false memories. He knows only a life with myself and Master Orochimaru." He laughed again, cold and cruel.

"And so I bid you good-bye." He said, and with a puff of smoke he and Sasuke were gone.

~Owari~

A/N: WTF? I know right? But this was the plan all along! -evil laugh- and there will be a sequel, with lots of angst and retrieving Sasuke's memories! Because true love conquers all! -hold up random sword-


	11. Authors Note: Attention Everyone!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!** In case no one bothered to check... **Cure, the sequel to Migrains**, is up on my page! It is already three chapters in length and I am updating weekly! Please, everyone, go check it out! If I say may say so, it's pretty darn good! So go to my page, scroll down to my stories, and Cure should be right there! **Read it, review it, alert it, fave it,** you guys know the drill!

**Thanks so much!**


End file.
